


Game Night at the Museum

by elderscrolls



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: god i have no idea what to tag this as, only marked t for language, slight hints at relationships but theyre not the focus so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderscrolls/pseuds/elderscrolls
Summary: Nicky decides to surprise the exhibits with food and games.





	Game Night at the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> everyones in the same museum and boy am i bad at characterizing
> 
> i didnt like. check to see if this had been done before so tell me and ill remove this if need be

Hauling back several containers of coffee was rather difficult, but Nicky thought he was managing pretty well. He set them on the floor of the lobby next to the piles of board and card games, to the left of the bags of food - all quieter foods, in an attempt to help Lancelot. The misophonic knight could get rather violent when exposed to his trigger sounds. Although he had gotten better at finding ways to block out the noises or avoid them altogether, it would be hard to do that in such a crowded place.

Nicky glanced over the coffee, hoping he had gotten the orders all right. He had asked Larry for help, wanting to surprise the inhabitants, but Larry hadn’t had much of a clue. His only advice was to not get Octavius and Jedediah their own drinks - who knew what all that caffeine would do to them?

As he carried in the last few cups of coffee, he caught the fading glow of Ahk’s tablet in the other room. A few exhibits were already starting to awaken - Ahkmenrah himself was the first to approach Nicky. “Nick, what’s all this? Is this Larry’s doing?”

“I decided you guys might like a game night? It was on impulse, really.” Nicky selected the drink he had picked out for Ahk, holding back a laugh at the horrid misspelling. “And, uh, no. It was mine. Dad helped with some of the drink choices and shit, but...” he shrugged. 

“Oh, thank you.” Ahk had looked like he was about to say more, but now he was focused on opening the white tab on the drink.

“Where is Lawrence, anyway?” Nicky turned to see Teddy approaching.

“He should be here soon. I think. I don’t know where he is.” Nicky confessed. Larry had told him he had something to do first, but he had been secretive about what exactly it was. 

As more of the exhibits started to awaken, Nicky passed out the food and drinks, with help from Teddy and Ahk. Jedediah had let out a low whistle at the sight of the feast, but stopped short and quickly apologized to Lancelot, who waved it off, albeit with a bit of a strained look. He fidgeted with the pair of headphones Nicky had given him, as if debating whether or not to put them on.

Once everyone had their things together, they started to break into the games. Attila and Sacagawea ended up playing Battleship - even with the communication barrier, it was simple enough. Teddy found a deck of cards and set himself up for Solitaire, only to switch to War when Amelia showed up. Other pairs and groups ended up forming, with one of them consisting of Nicky, Ahk, Octavius, Jed, and Lancelot.

They decided on Shanghai - a card game where the goal was to have the least amount of points. Rounds were won if you had a certain amount of runs and sets. The first round was fairly simple; two sets of 3. They settled on the floor as Nicky dealt out the cards. He turned the upcard, starting the game. Oct was the first in the round, but before he could do anything, Jed screamed, “buy!”

“No,” Oct said simply, drawing the card for himself - he had to set all of his cards face-down and drag it out of the pile, completing the task with some difficult.

“Go suck a dick, Oct.” 

“Gods, I wish.” He replied, earning a few laughs. Jed leaned close to him, whispering something, and he turned bright red. 

“Be considerate, you two, there are straight people here who don’t want to see-” Nicky could barely contain his laughter. “Who the fuck am I kidding? Like anyone here is straight.”

Lancelot started to raise his hand, but Ahk lowered it for him, shaking his head, earning more giggles from the group.

The game continued like that, until Lancelot was declared the winner. “This is homophobic,” Ahk sighed, falling back and letting himself sprawl out dramatically on the floor. The scoresheet did reveal an unfair struggle - up until the last round, he had been in the lead, until he had been caught with two aces. The resulting score had sent him to dead last.

As Nicky tore open a half-empty container of Oreos that some exhibit or other had left out, he asked, “do you guys wanna go for another game?” and gestured at the stack of board games that had been left out.

Lancelot pushed himself to his feet, stretching. He looked tired - understandable, considering his breakdown the night before. He had lashed out at anyone who had tried to help, insisting that they weren’t real and that they were out to get him. Considering how bad it had been compared to some of his others, Nicky didn’t blame him for still not being over it. “You guys go ahead. I’m gonna check on Rexy and Trixie.” Last they had been seen, the two dinosaurs were romping around another wing of the museum.

Nicky had a feeling that the knight just wanted a break, but he nodded. 

As the group decided on Monopoly - Star Wars Edition, because Nicky had been that kind of kid - Sacagawea wandered over. “Do you four mind if I join you?” It wasn’t surprising that she had come over; she seemed to enjoy strategy games.

“Sure. I’m not sure how we can do this with five players, though,” Nicky mused, staring down at the board thoughtfully.

Jed and Octavius ended up being a team, with Jed acting as the piece. Ahk was working hard to bankrupt the others, hellbent on revenge after the Shanghai upset. Right as Sacagawea added another hotel to one of her properties, Nicky’s phone started to buzz. His face lit up as he saw ‘Dad’ on the caller ID.

“Hey, Nick. Everything going okay?”

“Yeah, man. Everyone’s having a good time.” Nicky responded. He could almost hear his dad frowning over being called ‘man’, but no comment was made.

“Great. I’m on my way. And Nicky?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you remember to take your birth control?” 

“Dad, of course I-” Nicky paused, thinking. Then he remembered - he had been too preoccupied with preparing for the night. He normally took it in the mornings, so that he didn’t have to while he was at the museum, but it had completely slipped his mind.

“Shit- uh, crap. I didn’t. Could you bring it?”

“I may have already picked it up.”

“Dad,” Nicky groaned.

“This isn’t like the phone situation!” Larry insisted. “I was in your room because I was looking for the crackers you like to steal from the pantry and keep in there, and I saw that the pill for today was still in the package.”

“Whatever.” His sigh was exaggerated. “Can you hurry up? There’s only a few more hours until sunrise.”

“Yeah. I’m on my way now. Love you.”

“Love you.” 

It wasn’t long before Larry appeared, showing up with a plastic shopping and Nicky’s pill case. After Nicky washed down the pill with a swig of what little was left of his now-frigid coffee, he took a look inside the bag.

Bang snaps. 

“Oh, I remember these!” Nicky cried out, plucking out one of the small packages. He let out a laugh at the memory. “Mom bought them and you were so pissed.”

Larry looked like he was already starting to regret bringing fireworks to a museum of very breakable things, but he nodded. “Yeah, well, it’s close to the Fourth of July, so I figured, why not?”

“Thanks, Dad.” Nicky gave him a rare hug before turning to the group. “Who wants to make things explode?!”

“Outside,” Larry clarified, giving Nicky a stern look. “We’re making things explode  _ outside _ .”

And so the group tumbled out the doors, handing out the small fireworks. Attila was the first to try it, letting out a gleeful shout as it popped. Jed and Oct threw them down from the rim of Attila’s hat, screaming joyfully as pops were heard. Even the normally gentle Teddy joined in, proclaiming, “there’s no better joy in life than throwing things on the ground and watching them explode.”

The resulting hour or so after they ran out of bang snaps was relaxed - everyone was tuckered out, and most scrounged for what was left of the food or settled down in small groups to talk amongst themselves. Larry and Nicky were quite pleased with themselves, until they realized one horrifying truth.

They would have to clean all of this up.

**Author's Note:**

> me ? projecting my brain shit onto lancelot ? absofuckinglutely
> 
> lmk if there are any grammatical errors / etc !
> 
> also nicky is on birth control to stop his period until they can afford testosterone for him


End file.
